


Happy birthday from MJN air!

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Birthday, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Humour, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my sister's birthday and, as we are both huge Cabin Pressure fans, this was what I wrote in her card. Thought I'd share it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday from MJN air!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own none of these characters. The crew of MJN air belong to the amazing John Finnemore and my sister (briefly mentioned as 'the girl we're flying today') belongs to nobody but herself :)

Arthur- "Hey, Skip! You know that girl we're flying today? Well, I just found out that it's her birthday!"  
Martin- "Oh. Is it? That's nice."  
Arthur- "No! Well yes, it is, but Skip you're missing the point! The point is...presents!"  
Douglas- "Really, Arthur?"  
Arthur- "Of course! Presents and games and cakes and candles and-"  
Martin- "Arthur, we're in an aeroplane! We can't light candles!"  
Arthur- "Games then!"  
Douglas- "I suppose we could do those..."  
Martin- "NOT charades!"  
Douglas- "Of course not, Martin, I'm not an idiot. A word game, perhaps. How about seeing how many kinds of cake you can fit into the cabin address? I bet you five quid I can get at least ten."  
Martin- "Huh. Only you would bet at someone else's birthday party."  
Arthur- "So it IS a party! Brilliant! Best. Flight. Ever!"  
Martin- "But Arthur, you say that ever- oh, never mind. I'm going first at that cake game."  
*bing bong*


End file.
